Seeing someone long forgotten
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I came up with this story while watch Captain America today, what if Peggy and Steve see each other after 70 years afterward. How will Peggy react to find out Steve looks the same like he did all those years ago and he's moved on with another man. Now she knows why he never kissed her first.


EgyptAdbydos: just wanted to write about what happens when Peggy sees Steve after 70 years and find out that he's moved on, now she understands why she had to be the one to kiss him.

* * *

Steve smiled as he watched his fiancé grab a box of Poptarts and look at the box withboth curiosity and at the same disinterest. Loki turn the box in his hands and looked at for a few more minutes before putting it the cart and looking over at Steve was just smiled at him making Loki look away trying not to blush, he was an Asgardian Prince he did not blush like a maidan with a crush.

"So are this the stuff my brother talks about all day, saying it's food made for gods?" Loki said grabbing another Poptart box.

"Yes." Steve said grabbing the box away from Loki and gave a small chuckle at the blush that appeared on Loki's pale cheeks making even more beautiful to Steve.

"Well I don't see what's so special about them..." Loki said trying to grab the box back from Steve so he can put it in the cart. But Steve glad a better idea and lean down and kiss Loki therefor successing in silenceing the God of Mischief.

Loki blush went ten fold when Steve pulled away and he ripped the Poptart box out of Steve's hands before pushing the shopping cart away mumbling about how Steve wa going to pay. Steve followed him with a smile, for the first time in a very long time he felt content, happy and so much in love with the god in front of him.

Unknow to Steve that someone he knew saw everything from the power chair she was in shopping with her eldest granddaughter. Peggy had agreed to go with her to the supermarket, she was heartbroken when the man she had fallen in love with died saving many lives but she eventually moved on and got married had kids and you can say olives happily ever after. But Peggy never forgot him and never once stop thinking about what could have been if he were alive.

"Come on, grandma this way we need bread." Peggy moved the controls of the chair and followed her granddaughter to the bead isle and what she saw there she would never forget.

She saw Steve, she knew him anywhere he still looked the same as he did the day he so possibly died. He was alive and he was with another man, the other man was also handsome, dark black hair up to his shoulder, pale skin, slender yet muscular at the same time. The first thing Peggy thought was he must be making friends in this new age but the she saw how he smiled at him. Steve truly smiled at him, she could see the love he had for the other man.

She watch as the other man said something that made Steve laugh before the other man blush and the reach for the box Steve had taken away from him and Steve lean down and kiss him! He actually kissed him instead of him being kissed first, it made Peggy sad to think the man she loved almost her whole life may have never truly loved her in return.

After seeing him do that to this other man, she no longer wants to know what could have happen between the because maybe they weren't meant to be. Peggy didn't even notice she was crying until her granddaughter's worried voice called out to her in alarm.

"Grandma Peggy, are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need help?" Peggy look up at her granddaughter's concern look and smile tightly as she felt her heart being crushed all over agaim like the day Steve died.

"I'm alright child." Peggy said wipping the tears away but when she looked up she saw Steve shock face.

Steve had stopped walking when he heard the name Peggy and look behind hi,, there in a chair of some sort sat an old lady that dispit her age looked like Peggy only with white hair and wrinkly skin that only only people had. Steve was shock that his old...love...crush? Was alive and was right her in front of him.

"Peggy?" Steve asked her and saw the young women next to her look at the in confuseion in her face as Peggy gave him a hard glare, one that she used to give to him when she was upset.

"Hello, Steve...how is it that your alive? Have you been alive all this years... Did you even love me?" Peggy asked all those questions feeling tears in her eyes, he granddaughter finally understood what was going on and also glared at Steve.

"Peggy, I..." Steve started to say but then looked to the ground and then finally to Peggy's tearful eyes and sighed.

"Truthfully, I really did like you, Peggy..but I was frozen for seventy years until I was found and was melted...you moved on and now I moved on...I love him, Peggy. I never felt this way with anyone...sorry." Steve said every word breaking Peggy's heart a little more.

Peggy felt tears go down he face again and this time he granddaughter hugged her while she glared daggers at the man in front of them. Steve wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn't move from his spot knowing it would make things worse.

"Steve?" Loki's voice called out making Steve look in the direction it came from.

Loki's voice brought Steve to the present and made him remember all the good times they had together and think about their up coming wedding in Asgard, were Steve will vow to be with Loki forever and Odin will grant him the wish of becoming a god, so he can be at Loki side forever and protect him forever.

Steve smiled softly as Loki voice alone brought him peace and comfort, even though he had broken the heart of a woman who might have been his girlfriend at one point but that was in the past, he has a future to look forward to.

"There you are, did I miss something is that why you stayed?" Loki asked him looking at him and then the old lady who was crying and the young woman who was glaring at Steve.

"Steve, what happen?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later, come on love." Steve said grabbing the shopping cart and walked away knowing that he can't comfort Peggy anymore and he would explain later, Loki always get what he wants and he can't lie to him because we'll Loki would know.

Loki looked at Steve in confusion and made a mental note to make sure Steve explains later fall ore following Steve.

Peggy cried into her granddaughter's shoulder, she didn't mean to but she felt her break more then it did the day she believe Steve to be dead. _I wish I never met you, Steve Rogers. _

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I hope it's okay, I mean it 2 in the morning so if there's spelling errors tell me I'll fix it later. Please review!


End file.
